Honest Trailer - Face/Off
Face/Off is the 213th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1997 sci-fi action film Face/Off.'' It was published on August 29, 2017, to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the film's release. It is 4 minutes 59 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.0 million times 'Watch Honest Trailers - Face/Off on YouTube' ''"It all makes perfect sense if you're on a lot of cocaine." '~ Honest Trailers - Face/Off'' Script (user requests for a Face/Off Honest Trailer appear) Weird choice, but I guess it did come out twenty years ago this summer. Good enough for me. You know their names (shows John Travolta and Nicolas Cage's names); you know their faces (shows John Travolta and Nicolas Cage's faces); and when the two of them switch, you know they're gonna get off. ''Face/Off.'' One cop (Sean Archer) will do whatever it takes to take down the man (Castor Troy) who killed his son by cutting his rival's face off, putting that face on his own face, doing absolutely nothing to change his body, healing instantly from this massive surgery, telling no one what he did, going undercover in a prison where everyone wears magnet boots, gaining the trust of his Muppet-voiced brother (Pollux Troy), getting high, and maybe porking his rival's girlfriend, all the while hoping his rival doesn't wake from a coma, put his face on his body, pork his wife with his face, kill his boss, and challenge him to a deadly speedboat fight, forcing him to harpoon him with a speargun and adopt his love child to replace the similar-looking son he killed five years ago. It all makes perfect sense if you're on a lot of cocaine. Prepare for the matchup you didn't know you were waiting for: John Travolta versus Nicolas Cage, two Oscar-worthy actors (''shows clips of John Travolta in '''Saturday Night Fever and Nicolas Cage in Moonstruck) who turned into jokes (''shows clips of John Travolta in '''Staying Alive' and Nicolas Cage in Vampire's Kiss), made the effort to become Oscar-worthy again (''shows clips of John Travolta in '''Pulp Fiction' and Nicolas Cage in Leaving Las Vegas), then realized it's way more fun to be ridiculous, in this script that makes slightly more sense when you find out it was written for Schwarzenegger and Stallone. Aw, man, that would've been awesome; but at least we got...ehhh, 'Escape Plan?' '''Ray Breslin' (in Escape Plan): Say cheese. (Emil Rottmayer and Javed smile at a security camera) Ehhhhh. If you love action, director John Woo has something for you, as Woo woos you with his signature D's: dives (shows Archer/Troy leaping from a prison roof into the water); dual wielding (shows Archer/Troy shooting with dual pistols); and doves, so many doves (shows clips of doves from the film), as you enjoy action set pieces that never stop until they stop to point their guns at each other dramatically. (shows Troy and Archer circling around each other while aiming pistols at each other's heads) Troy/Archer: What we don't have in common... Shoot! Troy/Archer: ...is that I don't care if I live, and you do. Aaaaand shoot. Archer/Troy: That hurts. Shoot now. (shows Troy/Archer laughing while aiming his pistol at Archer/Troy, who also aims a pistol at him) Now shoot. (shows Troy and Archer aiming pistols at each other on opposite sides of a mirror) Shoot. (Archer and Troy continue facing the mirror with pistols pointed) Aaaaand shoot. (Archer and Troy continue pointing their pistols at the mirror) Shoot, dammit! Shoot each other in your faces. Witness the over-the-top craziness of two actors playing other actors pretending to be themselves...I think, where Nick Cage acts like John Travolta learning to act like Nick Cage while John Travolta acts like Nick Cage slowly realizing how boring it is to be John Travolta. Confused? Don't worry; so is everyone else. Archer/Troy: I'm Castor Troy! Tito Biondi (to Archer/Troy): You're Sean Archer! Sean Archer. Troy/Archer: I am Castor Troy. Archer/Troy: I'm Sean...I'm me. Not me, me. Troy/Archer: I'm Castor, (motioning toward Archer/Troy) that's Archer. Sasha Hassler: And I'm bored. So if you love body-swap comedies like Freaky Friday, but wish everyone was trying to kill each other, then Face/Off is the only movie crazy enough from '96 to '97 for you, except maybe Con Air, or The Rock. Wow, what a crazy couple years for action movies, huh? And by action movies, I mean Nick Cage. (shows Archer/Troy screaming wildly) Dietrich Hassler: No more drugs...for that man. Starring Look Who's Stalking (John Travolta as Sean Archer/Castor Troy); Despite All My Rage, I Am Still Just Nicolas Cage (as Castor Troy/Sean Archer); Emo Phillips (Alessandro Nivola as Pollux Troy); I Used to Love Doggy Chow (Gina Gershon as Sasha Hassler); The Bourne Suprema-Lady (Joan Allen as Eve Archer); Margaret Cho? That's Weird (Margaret Cho as Wanda); The Director of The Notebook? That's Even Weirder (Nick Cassavetes as Dietrich Hassler); Peach Appreciation (shows clips of characters using the nickname "peach"); and Travolta's Weird Face-Touching Habit (shows clips of Archer touching people's faces, followed by John Travolta touching Idina Menzel's face at the 2015 Academy Awards) (John Travolta: '''My darling, my beautiful darling, the wicked talented Idina Menzel.). for ''Face/Off ''- Trading/Faces. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Trading/Faces'' '''Eve Archer (about Troy/Archer): You know, we've been living together as man and wife for a week. How does she not know it was her husband's face on a new body? Did they switch dongs, too? 'Cause Dong/Off is a very different movie. Trivia * The Honest Trailers writers regretted that Hollywood just doesn't make weird action movies like they used to in to 90s. * Screen Junkies didn't have a strong justification for doing an Honest Trailer for Face/Off, they mostly just thought it would be fun. They also debated doing The Fifth Element, another weird action movie celebrating its 20 year anniversary. * Screen Junkies have also produced several Honest Trailers for many 1990's movies including Con Air, Point Break, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Hook, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros., Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Space Jam, Batman Forever, Fight Club, The Matrix, The Lion King, Toy Story, Forrest Gump, ''Jurassic Park ''and others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Face/Off ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commended the Honest Trailer for shining a light on how wonderfully weird Face/Off is. Screen Rant wrote that Face/Off features "many easy targets for humor, and the Honest Trailer doesn't miss a single one of them." In the same article, Screen Rant praised the Honest Trailer for acknowledging Face/Off is so enjoyable because of "everything to do with Cage and Travolta chewing the scenery like it was made of particularly flavorful gum." Slash Film singled out the Honest Trailer's cocaine line for particular praise, but noted "the only downside to this Honest Trailer is that most of the laughs that come from Face/Off are inherent to the film itself." In contrast, Pajiba appreciated the Honest Trailer for letting the weirdness of the film stand on its own, writing "unlike other Honest Trailers, the one for Face/Off doesn’t really have to crack that many jokes… because just trying to explain the premise of the film is funny enough." Slate praised the Honest Trailer for capturing "the over-the-top insanity of Face/Off that makes it such an enduring classic." Slate also said the Honest Trailer "will make you long for the equally bizarre movie that might have been, had it starred Schwarzenegger and Stallone, as the writers originally intended." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Face/Off Honest Trailer Makes Perfect Sense If You're On Cocaine ' - Screen Rant article * '‘Face/Off’ Honest Trailer: It All Makes Sense If You’re on a Lot of Cocaine '- Slash Film article * 'Finally, Honest Trailers 'Tackles Face/Off' ' - Pajiba article * 'Face/Off Honest Trailer encapsulates the epic weirdness of the movie '- Techno Buffalo article * 'Watch the Honest Trailer for Face/Off, Which Totally Makes Sense if You’re on a Lot of Cocaine '- Slate article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:1990s Category:John Woo Category:Season 9 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Disney Category:Nicolas Cage